Yesterday
by Michelle O'Brian
Summary: [The Demon Ororon side story: Be My Baby] What was going through Othello’s head when he found out he had to kill Futaba? “My world fell apart yesterday, it ended today.” [Othello X Futaba]


Authors Note: I apsolutly love the manga series "The Demon Ororon" and was especially captivated by one of the side stories in the third volume; "Be My Baby" about Othello's history. So, here it is: What I think happened after Othello discovered he had to kill his own wife. Oohh and I'm sorry if the grammatical layout didn't work out to well. This is my first time uploading something on I own my mousepad. My mousepad isn't The Demon Ororon, therefore it's not mine. I wish it was mine, but it's not. My mousepad is though :)

* * *

What is it, to feel so lonely that it's impossible to go on? To have the one thing that gave you strength stripped away from you? I never thought on those questions until yesterday. I lived in an ignorant bliss under the impression that nothing horrible would ever occur to anyone I loved. That all changed yesterday, the day my world fell apart. 

I never saw it coming. We never saw it. Futaba and I, we were happy, we loved each other! It just…it isn't fair. I walked into the hall where my father (I hate to call him that now, the bastard) sat upon his throne like nothing was wrong. He told me to get ready; I was going to execute someone tomorrow. The news didn't phase me, I knew the day would come when Oz, king of hell would tell me to do it. I inquired as to whom it was, simple curiosity. "General Futaba." That was the moment, right then was when my world began to crumble. All I could think was, "this is a joke. It's all one of his cruel jokes" but I knew it wasn't.

Before anyone could stop me I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know where Futaba was but I knew I had to find her, stop this madness. I was running along the hallway to our quarters when I heard two people talking. "I think he's just telling him now, poor guy."

"I can't believe Oz would do this to his own son!"

"It's just the way he is. But did you hear what he'll do if Othello refuses?"

"No, what?"

"He'll kill the entire Seiryu army!"

"You're kidding right? That bast… Prince Othello?" They had seen me. I didn't care. Just as long as I found Futaba.

"Where is she? I need to find her!"

"Um…the dungeon I think…" I didn't say thank you, just ran.

I found her down there, I could tell she'd been crying. Who wouldn't? I couldn't stand to see her like this, why was this happening to us? Why her, why me? "I…I can't kill you, you know I can't. I…love you."

"But you must, it's me or them. Don't feel sad Othello. You've made me so happy. Be strong. Remember, you're stronger than me." There were tears brimming in her eyes. She was holding them back for my sake. Why, why?

"Futaba…you are my strength. You…make me strong. I love you…and I must kill you." Holding her hand through the rusted iron bars I broke down. I kneeled, sobbing so close to her, yet unable to give her the comfort I wanted to.

I stayed there that night. The guards tried to make me leave, so I hurt them enough to know they couldn't come back. The last night we spent together was the one I will always remember the most. We both knew what was coming at sunrise but for the other one's sanity as well as our own we tried to talk of other things. We remembered every detail vowing to each other that neither of us would ever forget. We cried, we laughed a few times and we cherished the last hours in each other's company. I tried to get someone to summon Yotsuba that of course did not happen.

The next morning I was dragged away, I didn't fight back. Couldn't. I don't remember anything from the next few hours even though it was such a short time ago. I suppose the events after that take up to much energy.

I was pushed out into the arena sharply. This was the place Futaba and I had first fought. It seemed such a different place now, so dark and cold. She was standing, surrounded by guards in the centre of the huge circle. Her face was stony, accepting of her fate. They pushed a large sword into my hands. I looked up to where Oz sat, he was actually smiling. Lowering my head back down I looked in Futaba's eyes one last time and a silent message passed between us, "I love you. I will always love you." A single tear moved down her cheek as I raised the sword.

I'm sitting here now, I can't move. Holding her body in my arms knowing that I've killed her, that there's no going back from here. I'm sobbing, I know it sounds like laughing but it isn't. My world fell apart yesterday…it ended today.

* * *

Note: Please tell me what you think. Pondering whether I should write one Futaba's point of veiw or not. Meh, if the insparation strikes me, I shall do it. Hope you all enjoyed :) 


End file.
